I Just Want You
by Hanamo Emi
Summary: "Demi Tuhan, kau hanya saudara sepupuku, bukan saudara kandungku!" "Aku akan memberi tahu bibi dan paman, kalau kau berani berpacaran dengannya!" "Hah, 'Sasuke-ku' ? Demi Tuhan apa kalian berpacaran ?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Frienship, Drama

Pairing : Sasusaku , Sasukarin

Warning : OOC , AU, Gaje nan Abal

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Summary : "Demi Tuhan, kau hanya saudara sepupuku, bukan saudara kandungku!"

"Aku akan memberi tahu bibi dan paman, kalau kau berani berpacaran dengannya!"

"Hah, 'Sasuke-ku' ? Demi Tuhan apa kalian berpacaran ?"

PROLOG :

5 Tahun Silam.

Seorang gadis kecil dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang baru saja di kenalnya menembak dirinya. Bukan menembak memakai pistol atau anah panah, melainkan dengan sebuah kata cinta.

*** I Just Want You ***

"Saku, aku menyukaimu ! aku ingin kamu" kata seorang anak cowok dengan polosnya.

"Tapi kita masih kecil, masih kelas 6 SD apa pantas berpacaran ? kata kaa-san pacaran itu hanya diperuntukan untuk anak dewasa" gadis kecil itu menanggapi dengan tampang polosnya.

*** I Just Want You ***

Ketika sebuah fakta terungkap.

"Sasu, ini Sakura. Dia saudara sepupumu" kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

*** I Just Want You ***

Ketika perasaan itu tumbuh menghinggapi dirinya.

"Sasuke, aku juga menyukaimu" batinnya.

*** I Just Want You ***

"Saku, aku menyukai Sasuke. Maukah kau membantuku ? kau kan saudara sepupunya" kata seorang gadis kecil dengan memohon.

"kau kan juga sepupuku!"

"iya, aku sepupumu. Tapi bukan sepupu Sasuke ! aku saudara dari bibi Sunade bukan dari paman Jiraiya" balas sang gadis.

*** I Just Want You ***

"Demi Tuhan, kau hanya saudara sepupuku, bukan saudara kandungku!" jeritnya Frustasi.

*** I Just Want You ***

Ketika sebuah fakta baru kembali terungkap.

"Sakuraaa .. tahu tidak, kemarin Sasuke menembakku" katanya dengan gembira.

*** I Just Want You ***

"Kenapa kau tak menerimanya ? bukankah itu impianmu ?"

*** I Just Want You ***

"Kenapa dulu aku menolaknya ? kenapa aku tidak menerimanya saja ?"

Bahkan penyesalan takkan mampu mengubahnya.

*** I Just Want You ***

"Hiks.. Aku mau Sasuke-ku .. Aku mau dia kembali padaku.. Hiks"

"Sudalah, dia sudah bahagia disana. Kau tak perlu menyiksa dirimu untuk dia, yang takkan pernah mendengarkanmu lagi"

"aku hanya mau dia Hiks.."

Air mata it uterus saja menghujam menuruni pipi putihnya.

*** I Just Want You ***

"Hah, 'Sasuke-ku' ? Demi Tuhan apa kalian Berpacaran ?" kata gadis lain menyela tak terima.

*** I Just Want You ***

**To be Continued**

"minna, saachan masih baru disini ini pertama kalinya saachan bikin fanfict , berhubung biasanya cuman buat cerpen doang".

"sebenarnya fic ini, kisah nyata dari saachan sendiri tapi teman teman banyak yang gak tau, berhubung saachan udah capek nyimpan sendiri, jadi dituangkan kedalam cerita "

Pesan saachan buat readers "please do not copy and paste this story!"

Mohon di REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Frienship, Drama

Pairing : Sasusaku , Sasukarin

Warning : OOC , AU, Gaje nan Abal

By : Uchiha Saachan

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Summary : "Demi Tuhan, kau hanya saudara sepupuku, bukan saudara kandungku!"

"Aku akan memberi tahu bibi dan paman, kalau kau berani berpacaran dengannya!"

"Hah, 'Sasuke-ku'? Demi Tuhan apa kalian berpacaran?"

Chapter 1

*** I Just Want You ***

"_Real friends are supposed to support you, acts true behind you back and never let you down"._

"Haruno Sakura, gadis berusia 16 tahun. Terkenal dengan kehebatannya dalam merangkai sebuah kata menjadi tulisan yang bisa di bilang *err bagus (karangan). Selain itu, dia juga cantik, baik dan.. dan..dan.. kalian bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri nantinya".

"Uchiha Sasuke, cowok berusia 16 tahun. Terkenal dengan ketampanannya. Dia juga sedikit menyebalkan, karena sifat sok cool dan egonya melebihi kadar".

"Yamanaka Ino, 16 tahun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bisa diandalkan, walau terkadang sifat cerewetnya begitu menyebalkan tapi tetap saja Ino sangat baik".

"Karin, 16 tahun. Cantik, centil, dan masih banyak lagi sifat menyebalkan yang ia miliki"

*** I Just Want You ***

Anak-anak angin berlarian disepanjang cakrawala. Kadang mengibaskan ekornya dengan nakal. Tak luput karena ulahnya, selembar bunga sakura yang sedari tadi bergelayut lemah dipucuk ranting, kini mulai melayang zig-zag menuju rerumputan, namun akhirnya berhenti untuk meniti jemari seorang gadis yang sedang melewati pohon yang sama persis dengan namanya itu.

Sakura terhenti, mengepalkan tangan yang dijatuhi bunga sakura. Rambutnya bergoyang seirama dengan angin yang masih berhembus.

"bunga sakura? bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau ini sudah memasuki musim semi" sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Jidaaaaaaaat….!" Suara nan gaje kembali membahana dipagi yang cerah ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino.

Sayang sekali pagi yang begitu indah ini, dirusak suara yang sangat mengganggu telinga bagi siapa saja yang berada disana.

"hey, pig kau selalu saja mengacaukan pagiku dengan suara cemprengmu itu" sakura memprotes.

"sakura jidat, berhenti memprotes suaraku! Aku tahu kau hanya iri saja dengan suara merduku ini haha.." katanya Ino dengan bangganya. Sementara sakura hanya memutar mata bosan.

"ehm.. EHM.." terdengar suara dari arah belakang. Sakura dan Ino berbalik dengan kompaknya.

"Gadis itu..!" Ino berjalan ingin menyusul Karin, namun sayangnya langkahnya harus terhenti, karena tangan Sakura menahannya.

"sudalah Ino-chan, tak usah terpancing dengannya" sakura membuka suara sambil menatap Ino dalam.

Sementara yang terjadi yaitu, Karin dan kawanannya berjalan melewati Sakura dan Ino. dengan sombongnya, tak lupa dengan menyenggol bahu sakura dan menatapnya dengan sinis.

"tapi, Sakura-chan. Kau tidak harus terus membiarkannya menindasmu!" Ino berkata dengan nada menceramahi. Nampaknya ia sangat tidak bisa menerima, apa yang Karin lakukan pada Sakura. Dan itu terjadi hampir setiap saat.

"dia akan bosan sendiri nantinya" sakura menanggapi dengan tampang yang sulit diartikan. Yah, semacam tersirat kesedihan dan penyesalan dalam dirinya.

*** I Just Want You ***

"_Kenangan hanyalah Angin lalu, tapi mengapa angin itu berhembus setiap saat?"_

Sakura dan Ino berjalan memasuki ruangan kelas mereka, diikuti beberapa murid lainnya yang baru saja datang. Mereka lalu menduduki bangku masing-masing. Sementara sakura, mulai menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja. Helaan nafas terus saja terdengar darinya.

"kyaaaaa…" teriak Ino mengagetkan hampir seluruh anak yang berada dikelas saat itu. sementara mereka menatap aneh kearah ino meminta penjelasan atas keributan yang ia buat pagi ini.

"pig, kau berisik sekali!" tegur sakura yang merasa terganggu.

"jidat, kau sudah mengerjakan pr dari kakashi-sempai?" tanya Ino menggebu-gebu, tanpa menggubris anak-anak yang terganggu akibat ulahnya.

"Hn.." ucap sakura menyerahkan catatan miliknya kepada sang sahabat, ino.

"Hey..HEY… Lihatlah, ada anak yang mengerjakan PRnya disekolah" ucap seorang siswa "padahal sudah jelas, singkatan PR itu PEKERJAAN RUMAH" sambungnya lagi.

"apa urusanmu, Te-ma-ri?" ucap Ino tak terima dengan sedikit penekanan. Sementara Temari hanya tersenyum sinis. Yayaya… Temari adalah salah satu sahabat dari sang Ratu sekolah, Karin. Biar ku perjelas KARIN. Temari dan Karin terkenal dengan keangkuhannya. Sementara, salah seorang dari mereka, Hinata terkenal Lugu. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Hinata, sampai ia mau berteman dengan Karin dan Temari.

"s.. ..lah, Temari-chan. M..mere..kka.. mungkin t..idak tahu kepanja..ngan ddari PR" ucap Hinata mulai tertular virus sombong dari Karin dan Temari. Sementara Karin hanya tertawa melihat kedua sahabatnya beraksi. Entah dimana letak kelucuan yang membuat Karin tertawa.

"hahaha.. LUCU sekali Hinata-chan!" ucap sakura dengan sinis "ternyata tidak salah juga, kau bergaul dengan Karin dan Temari" sambung gadis bermata emerald ini, tampaknya hilang sudah kesabarannya.

"m..ma..maksudmu a..apa Saku-chan?" tanya Hinata gagap.

"akhirnya Image-mu yang terkenal pendiam bisa berubah juga!" kali ini Ino yang menjawabnya. Sementara mereka (siswa) semua yang berada dikelas, tak berani melerai perang yang terjadi. Mungkin takut berurusan dengan Karin CS.

"kau…"

"kenapa Temari-chan? Kau tidak terima sekarang kita 1-1" ucap sakura sinis.

"lihatlah gadis ini mulai berani!" ucap Karin yang menatap tajam pada Sakura.

"kenapa harus takut Karin? Oh, iya tolong ajarkan temanmu itu cara berbicara yang benar dan tidak tersendak! Aku tahu, kau guru yang baik" Ucap Ino dengan nada mengejek sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"ehem.." Kakashi-sensei memasuki kelas. Ia adalah guru sejarah. Oh, ayolah ini masih pagi untuk membuat para siswa tertidur dikelas. Apa kalian tahu, cara mengajar guru satu ini sangat amat membosankan.

Akhirnya pelajara sejarah yang membosankan itu berlangsung. Walau banyak yang memasang tampang tak suka dan wajah tak iklas, toh sang guru tak terganggu sama sekali.

*** I Just Want You ***

"jidat, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Karin?" ino membuka suara, merasa penasaran dengan Karin dan Sakura yang bermusuhan.

"5 tahun silam" sakura bergumam pelan.

"astaga! Kau, Karin, Sasuke?" Ino terlihat kaget.

"ya, begitulah" ucap Sakura tertahan.

*** I Just Want You ***

"Karin!" panggil sakura.

Gadis berambut merah itu menoleh, kemudian menatap sakura tak suka sebelum ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan pergi.

"kau tahu jidat, aku ingin sekali membawakannya sebuah kaca Agar ia bisa melihat betapa jeleknya ia memasang tampang mengjengkelkan seperti itu!" ucap gadis blonde balas menatap sinis Karin.

Bel pulang sudah berdentang sedari tadi. Sakura pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang disusul oleh Ino.

"lupakan masa lalumu saku-chan! Kita hidup bukan untuk masa lalu! Termasuk Sasuke-kun" gadis blonde itu berbicara seolah ia menaruh belah kasihan pada sahabatnya itu.

**#flashback :**

"Saku, aku menyukai Sasuke-kun. Maukah kau membantuku? kau kan saudara sepupunya" kata Karin dengan memohon.

**#flasending**

**To be Continued**

Gimana? ancur gak? emang sih, saachan kurang pinter buat fict makanya abal kayak gini.

Oh iya, thank's buat Faa-chan, Iya-chan, yang udah bantuin saa-chan wkwkwk :p

Pesan saachan buat readers "please do not copy and paste this story!"

Mohon REVIEW


End file.
